The Best Medicine
by Bron
Summary: Lindsay has an embarrasing moment


Title: The Best Medicine  
  
Author: Bron (bronwyn_00@excite.com)  
  
Summary: Lindsay's having a bad day.  
  
Authors Notes: This story came out of boredom, and an urge to write  
something a little more lighthearted than my last couple of efforts.  
Basically it's pure fluff. Special thanks to Jewel and Ally for reading and  
improving this.  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, oh well.  
  
* * *  
  
"It wasn't that bad you know"  
  
I don't even lift my head, when I hear his voice. It's currently cradled in  
my arms which in turn are folded on the table. And all I can see is  
darkness which is all I want to see. I ignore him, in the fervent hope that  
he'll just go away, so that I can be alone.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Lindsay" He persists, "Did you hear me? I said it wasn't that bad"  
  
I drag my head up to look at him, which isn't easy because it hurts, it  
hurts a lot. I can't quite bring myself to look him directly in the eye.  
"Yes it was" I finally answer. "It was worse than bad, it was incredibly  
embarrassing."  
  
"It was barely noticeable"  
  
There's something about his tone that catches my attention and I finally  
bring myself to look at him fully. He's wearing a strange expression like  
he's biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, and I  
narrow my eyes at him in warning. Because I swear if he laughs at me now I  
won't be held accountable for my actions.  
  
He seems to get my message because after a noticeable struggle his features  
straighten, his eyes however still carry a definite twinkle. "Seriously" He  
says. "You're making too big a deal out of all of this"  
  
My jaw drops open "Bobby, you were there" He nods "You saw what happened?"  
He nods again. "Then how could I possibly be making too much out of it?"  
  
His eyes still hold that annoying twinkle "Lindsay it was just a little  
tumble"  
  
"A little tumble?" I repeat dumbly "Bobby, I started at one side of the  
room and ended up over the other"  
  
"Well the floors had just been waxed" He supplies helpfully.  
  
"Really" I drawl "I hadn't noticed."  
  
He makes a motioning gesture towards me from the other side of the table  
"And you were very graceful."  
  
Now I know he's laughing at me because in reality I was arms and legs and  
flying hair, everywhere. I know for a fact that one of my shoes ended up at  
the back of the courtroom.  
  
"And you recovered nicely" He adds.  
  
"Bobby it took both you and Jimmy to get me off the floor" I respond.  
  
He nods, "Okay well then we recovered nicely, it was a team effort." I know  
what he's trying to do, he's trying to get me to smile and not take it all  
so seriously. And I love him for it, I really do, it's just that, well I'm  
incredibly mortified at the moment so I don't really think I have any  
laughter in me.  
  
"You know everyone's going to be talking about it, don't you?"  
  
He shakes his head "No they won't"  
  
"Of course they will, it'll be the talk of the courthouse until something  
else comes along."  
  
"I'm sure you're over reacting Lindsay, people are too busy to be gossiping  
about you taking a spill in the courtroom"  
  
Yeah sure.  
  
I suddenly feel the overwhelming desire to be alone again. "Go away now" I  
beg.  
  
He settles more comfortably into the chair, or as comfortably as you can  
get in these chairs anyway. "Where would I go?" He asks "Courts been  
adjourned for the day" He leans closer to me and whispers "Apparently there  
was a little incident"  
  
God, please let this day end.  
  
* * *  
  
Apparently God must be busy with other things, because instead of  
mercifully ending the day, which I personally don't think is too much to  
ask for, I hear the conference door open and watch as Eugene, and Rebecca  
walk in. Lucy trots in behind them.  
  
"I told them you didn't want to be disturbed" she tells me.  
  
"It's okay Lucy" Bobby answers. I shoot him a dirty look.  
  
"Lindsay are you alright?" Rebecca asks as she sits down beside Bobby  
facing me.  
  
"I'm fine" I reply, although if I don't take some aspirin soon I think my  
head may just explode.  
  
"You sure?" She asks "You weren't hurt?"  
  
"Only my pride" I mumble.  
  
Eugene's shoulders start to shake, and I shoot him the same glare I used on  
Bobby earlier. It's not nearly as effective.  
  
I decide to ignore him and turn my attention back to Rebecca, she at least  
appears sympathetic "How'd you find out?" I ask.  
  
She shrugs and avoids eye contact "Someone mentioned it to us when we  
broke for lunch, so we thought we come back and see if you're okay"  
  
"Everyone's talking about it aren't they?" I glare at Bobby, and Rebecca  
must pick up on the vibes in the room because she says, rather  
uncomfortably "No, not really"  
  
"Uh-huh" I heave a big sigh and stare out the window. "I'm never going  
back into that courtroom again."  
  
I don't even want to know what sort of looks the other three are  
exchanging. Finally Bobby says. "Lindsay it really wasn't that bad"  
  
"Bobby, how can I face them again? I have no credibility left" I turn  
towards Eugene and Rebecca. " Picture this" I say "I was in the middle of  
cross-examining the Doctor, and you know how important his testimony was?"  
When they nod I continue.  
  
"I was picking him apart. I had him…" I bang my hand on the table for  
emphasis. "I totally had him on the ropes, he was nervous, starting to move  
around like he couldn't wait to get out of the chair. So I start to walk  
towards the jury to drive my point home, and instead of walking over there  
and looking them in the eye, I slide over like I'm going for third base,  
and wind up with them all laughing at me instead. And totally blow all the  
questioning I've done so far." I look at them beseechingly "Who could  
possibly take me seriously after that?"  
  
Rebecca's trying valiantly to suppress her smile, Eugene isn't even making  
an effort, he chuckles merrily despite my glare. "Sorry" He says sounding  
anything but. "It's just that you paint a really good picture"  
  
"Well I'm glad I can amuse you Eugene" I say sarcastically.  
  
He shrugs "Sure, thanks"  
  
I would at this point come back with a scathing reply, if I could think of  
one. But I'm saved the trouble when the door is flung open again, and Helen  
charges in.  
  
"Oh my God, Lindsay" She says.  
  
I nod "I know"  
  
"I mean, oh my God"  
  
"Yes Helen" I say rolling my eyes  
  
"How embarrassing"  
  
"You're telling me" I sigh  
  
"At least tell me you were wearing clean underwear?" She persists, and  
Eugene starts laughing again, I shoot him another dirty look.  
  
"How did you hear about it?" I ask Helen, ignoring her question, in favor  
of one of my own.  
  
"Are you kidding?" She answers "It's all anyone's talking about"  
  
I groan and drop my head back on to my hands as I try to ignore them all.  
And when Bobby nudges Helen and she replies with a confused "What? What did  
I say?" I ignore that too.  
  
* * *  
  
I don't know how much time passes before Rebecca clears her throat and  
announces that she and Eugene need to get back to the courthouse. She  
reaches across and squeezes my hand before I hear them both standing and  
then the door closes behind them. I wait another minute or so before I look  
up again. Helen has claimed Rebecca's chair beside Bobby and they're both  
staring at me expectantly.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
Bobby sighs "You can't stay in here forever Lindsay, sooner or later you're  
going to have to come out."  
  
"I wouldn't" Helen says to Bobby. She reaches over and pats me on the arm  
"You take as long as you need babe, I understand."  
  
"Understand what, Helen? You weren't even there. It wasn't that bad" He  
looks at me reassuringly "It really wasn't"  
  
"Bobby she hit a spectator in the head with a flyaway shoe, how bad does it  
have to get?"  
  
"Helen" Bobby exclaims with a not very subtle head nod in my direction  
"You're not really helping matters here, I don't think Lindsay needs to  
hear that."  
  
She rolls her eyes "Oh please, I can't believe you can be married and still  
not understand how to deal with these things Bobby. Lindsay doesn't need  
anything sugarcoated. She needs to confront her embarrassment and then  
drown her sorrows in ice-cream and a nice bottle of wine."  
  
Bobby looks at her indignantly "I understand Lindsay, just fine thank you.  
And what she needs is support and comfort."  
  
"Ice-cream" Helen responds.  
  
"Support" Bobby replies  
  
"Ice-cream!"  
  
"Support!"  
  
"Ice-cream!"  
  
"Support!"  
  
"Oh for God sake Lindsay, tell him you need ice-cream" She says turning  
towards me.  
  
And I'd answer her, I really would, but suddenly I find myself laughing, as  
the ridiculousness of the situation settles over me. All I wanted was a  
bit of peace and quiet so I could wallow in self pity and instead I get the  
two closest people in the world to me arguing over whether or not I need  
ice-cream. It seems my sense of humor has chosen now to kick in, because  
now that I've started laughing I just can't seem to bring myself to stop.  
My stomach starts to hurt, occasionally I hiccup, but all the while I  
laugh. It feels wonderful.  
  
Bobby clears his throat but I don't look up. Finally he says "I think maybe  
we should leave her alone."  
  
I hear the chairs move backwards as they stand and Helen say just before  
they pass through the door. "As soon as she stops… " She pauses and I can  
just imagine the picture I must make sitting forward with my head resting  
on the table, laughing uncontrollably. But I don't care. "Well as soon as  
she calms down, I'm taking her out for Ice-cream"  
  
Bobby just mutters "Whatever" And then the door closes behind them, and I  
am finally alone. But I don't raise my head, I don't look out the window  
or make any attempt to get myself under control, I don't even realize that  
my headache has disappeared.  
  
I just sit there and laugh, and I feel better. 


End file.
